Emily Porter
This article is about Emily who the real Amanda Clarke switched identities with. If you are looking for the real Amanda, who now goes by this character's birth name, Emily Thorne, go here. Emily Rebecca Porter née Thorne (and as an alias Amanda Clarke) (October 3 1985 – September 2, 2012), was a friend of the real Amanda Clarke from their juvenile detention days, with whom she then switches identities. After years from their last meeting, fate brings Amanda and Emily back together at the Hamptons where she brings some challenges and problems for Emily, but at the same time proves a useful tool against the Graysons. She is the real Emily Thorne, but she also loved Jack Porter and also had a child with him named after Jack father Carl, and the middle after Amanda's "father" David Clarke and Emily Thorne (Amanda Clarke) is the godmother of their child. Biography Early Life :i''n this section, "Amanda Clarke" will be referred to as Emily Thorne, her birth name'' After Emily Thorne's real parents died, she went through some pretty dark times. While living in the foster system, she was sent to a foster family with a father that abused them. At one point, Emily, unable to take anymore, stabbed her foster father with a pair of scissors to put a stop to it and was sent to Allenwood Juvenile Detention Center for it. It is in Allenwood where she and the real Amanda Clarke met. Emily got in juvie February 19 of 2002, they shared a cell together and, on Amanda's first day, Emily taunts and attacks her as introduction. ("Charade") Even after Amanda defends herself, the two are still constantly hostile towards one another. Upon Warden Stiles' suggestions, Amanda makes up with her and befriends her, knowing that Emily is simply lonely and looking for a companion. Some time after Amanda was released, she helped get Emily out of juvie in 2003 and offered her a swap of their identities in exchange for a substantial sum of money. Unfortunately for Emily, the money didn't last and she eventually became a stripper. Other than this, she was often approached by reporters who wanted the scoop on the daughter of the infamous terrorist. Season 1 :From this point on, she will be referred to as Amanda Clarke, her official name In "Charade", Frank Stevens, the Graysons’ right-hand man, finds Amanda while investigating Emily Thorne. His investigation leads him to Allenwood and eventually to a strip club where Amanda was working. Despite their lack of contact for years, Amanda was still very loyal to her old friend, killing Frank to protect their secret. After the murder, Amanda made her way to the Hamptons and showed up on Emily’s doorstep. Her old friend was not happy to see her because it complicated her plans for revenge. She then temporarily stays with Nolan Ross who does not trust her. Armed with the knowledge Emily gave her years before, Amanda was able to attract Jack Porter, whom she had heard so much about from Emily. When Emily, still harboring feelings for her childhood friend, realizes that Amanda might entrap Jack, she tries to get Amanda out of the Hamptons. Amanda, however, found herself quickly falling for Jack and later told him that she was Amanda Clarke. Delighted about apparently reuniting with Amanda, they begin officially seeing each other. The "truth" about Amanda’s past spread like wildfire throughout the community, with Victoria Grayson even secretly running a DNA test between her and Charlotte Grayson, Emily's sister through David. Emily, hearing of Victoria's plan through Ryan Huntley, intervened and switched Amanda's sample with hers. The presence of Amanda at the Hamptons not only unnerved the Graysons, but also threatened to derail Emily’s plans. Amanda, although willing to help Emily because of their bond, soon found herself feeling used by Emily when she learned of all the lies Emily had told her. Emily ultimately gave Amanda the scoop on how the Graysons framed her father to take the fall for the terrorists. This information finally convinced Amanda to leave town. Despite feeling sorry for Emily, Amanda decides that she is done with Emily's plans and wants to start a life with Jack. Amanda resurfaces shortly before Tyler Barrol's murder on the beach in "Chaos". Tyler initially manages to get Amanda on her side against Emily, using her and Emily's infinity box as leverage against Emily. Halfway through, however, Amanda realizes that Emily is still her friend and double-crosses Tyler in the end, even choosing to help Emily defend herself against Tyler instead of sailing away with Jack when she had the chance. Jack later saw Amanda hovering over Tyler's body. Not wanting her to get into trouble, he tells her to escape and drags Tyler away, an act which causes Jack torment and fear of arrest when the hooded-figure becomes the prime suspect to the murder. Meanwhile, Amanda has not even gotten Jack's truck to run yet when Satoshi Takeda picks her up. In "Reckoning", just as Emily was about to profess her love for Jack, Amanda resurfaced, revealing that she is visibly pregnant with Jack's baby. Season 2 It is revealed in the season premiere "Destiny" that Takeda had helped reform Amanda's resolve about helping Emily. Amanda had been settling into her role as an expectant mother and has moved into the Stowaway with Jack, who is still having a hard time with this transition, especially with his recent encounters with Emily. After Emily instilled the idea in his head, Jack asked Amanda for a paternity test, wanting to be eased of the fear that he might not be the father. Amanda obliges, but was nervous because there was a possibility that he wasn't the father since she'd had a one-night stand shortly before or after leaving. The paternity test turns out to be positive, confirming that Jack is the father. Emily, however, withholds this information and tells Amanda otherwise to get her to agree to her plans. Amanda is heartbroken when she is told that Jack is not the father. Later, however, after Emily tells her the truth, Amanda angrily rebukes her and all her pent up anger and resentment about Emily's plans for revenge is finally brought out in the open. Upon the revelation that Charlotte is in fact David Clarke's daughter, Emily has Amanda play half-sister for Charlotte. Victoria soon decided that the best course of action would be to embrace this truth and publicly welcome Amanda into the Grayson fold, making Jack uneasy. He was overjoyed that he was going to be a father, but eventually tells her that he is unsure of their relationship. Victoria then throws a baby shower for Amanda, leading to a confrontation on behalf of Emily about her mother, Kara, which then causes Amanda to fall from the second story balcony of the Grayson manor. Rushed to the hospital, Amanda fell into a short coma which she eventually recovers from, and an emergency cesarean is performed on her, successfully getting the baby out of her. Kara, hearing about "Amanda"'s accident, rushes over to see her daughter. Seeing Kara and Amanda, and Charlotte and Amanda, together pains Emily, and Amanda is reluctant to go with Emily's plans, knowing that Kara is somehow unstable. Through Amanda though, Emily learns more about Kara and what happened between them years ago. Amanda also tells Kara that she, Emily, has forgiven her. At some point, Jack and Amanda's relationship had gotten back on track and becomes even better than it was before. Overwhelmed by their growing feelings for each other, Jack proposes to Amanda. Everything seemed to be going well for Amanda. She was getting everything she ever wanted, but things just couldn’t stay like that forever. Nate and Kenny Ryan were brothers who were up to no good and had managed to worm their way into owning part of the Stowaway. It turns out years before Jack’s dad was involved in the murder of their father and now they have returned and were looking for payback (Jack’s dad didn’t kill him, but helped the man afterwards). Amanda was wary of these two from the beginning, but when they caused Jack to be arrested, she had enough. At first she wanted to take the high road. With Charlotte at her side, they visited Conrad and asked him if he could help. He initially refused, but Ashley convinced him that if he got Montauk’s golden child out of jail, it would do wonders for his public image and future political aspirations. Amanda was elated when Jack returned unannounced. Conrad even went one step further and offered to buy the bar from the Ryans for $50,000. Kenny reluctantly agreed, but Nate was not happy. Retribution was something you couldn’t put a price on…at least not $50,000. With this transaction, Jack and Amanda had simply traded one vile partner for another. Emily was truly concerned with the deal. Having Conrad as a partner could potentially be worse than being in bed with the Ryans. Emily gave the couple a no strings attached check to get them out of debt with Conrad. Jack reluctantly agreed to accept the check from Emily, but Conrad would have none of it. He had plans to turn Montauk from a backwater vacation spot for the elite to a gambling hotspot that would one day rival Atlantic City…starting with the Stowaway. Amanda knew they needed out of the deal and Conrad wouldn’t budge without the right leverage. She broke into Emily’s house, stole her laptop, and then showed Conrad the damning conversations recorded of him, Victoria, and others, including Gordon Murphy, talking candidly about their involvement in the David Clarke conspiracy. As far as Conrad was concerned, Amanda was the one who had been meddling in their lives from the beginning and he had no choice but to accept the deal. Amanda thought all her problems were behind her at this point. She and Jack were the sole owners of the Stowaway, she had a healthy baby boy, and she was getting married. The marriage ceremony was small and presided over by Nolan with close family and friends in attendance. It was a joyous moment for all. But that wouldn’t last for long. Jack and Amanda set sail on their honeymoon and were scheduled to check in to their hotel on Nantucket a couple of days later. Nate Ryan had other plans though, with the intention on getting back the Stowaway for himself and Conrad, secretly boards the boat. He was hiding in the cabin when they set sail and emerged with a gun the next morning. Earlier, Conrad had insinuated to Nate that if he took care of the Jack problem, the casino plans could move forward. During the unavoidable fight, Jack and Amanda made a desperate attempt to escape in an inflatable raft, but Jack was shot in the stomach in the process. Amanda knew Jack had zero chance on the Amanda (since Nate was still there with a gun), so she did what she had to do to save her man. She put Jack on the lifeboat and let it drift away while she dealt with the Nate problem. Luckily for Amanda, Emily knew something was up and was already on her way to aid her friends. In the meantime, the Graysons, who had killed Helen Crowley, were staging events and planting evidence to give her replacement, Mr. Trask, the impression that Amanda had killed her. Eventually, Emily finds her way to the boat, first with Nolan they find Jack in the lifeboat, Emily lets Nolan take him to the hospital. After her arrival on the Amanda, Emily and Amanda fought desperately with Nate on the boat. During the fight, Nate fired a gun that punctured a propane tank. In the end, Nate was beaten by Emily and shot by Amanda, but if he was going to die, he was going to take as many people out with him. In his last villainous act, he took out his lighter and lit the propane tank. The boat exploded just as Emily and Amanda jumped to safety. Emily came out the fight unscathed, but Amanda, who returned to pick up a necklace she had dropped (the necklace had been given to her by Emily when she left juvie and she promised to give it back one day), wasn’t so lucky. In her last moments, Amanda asked Emily to take care of Jack and her baby. After she passed away from her wounds, Emily held on to her body until the life raft didn't have enough air left to carry them both, at which point she let her slip under the waves. She died in the hands of one of the people she ever loved, Emily. Amanda's funeral was held in "Retribution". It was only attended by the Porters, the Grayson's, Nolan and Emily, who delivered the eulogy. Another guest came later: Eli James. Season 3 In "Resurgence", Jack moved on from Amanda, leaving his ring on her grave saying that he will always miss her. In "Exodus", when Emily goes to say goodbye to Jack, she said that she was with Amanda when she died, and that she made her promise to look after him and Carl. Jack goes angry, Emily respond that she lost Amanda as well. Then, Emily left the necklace of Amanda at the Stowaway which makes Jack go to say goodbye to Emily because she believes she should have the necklace. During Emily and Daniel's wedding she thinks about how much she wanted to marry Daniel in order to take down the Graysons, remembering her dad, how she lost him, and how Amanda died. In "Homecoming", Jacks talks about Amanda to make her remember everything, he gives her the necklace Emily gave Amanda in juvie. Emily remember Amanda's death, and her being shoot. In "Endurance", he said to Aiden that the Graysons took her father, her mother and her best friend. In "Disgrace", Stevie said to Jack that she would have liked to meet Amanda and asked Jack if Amanda believed David to be innocent. She later goes to see Emily, she asked her why she didn't told her that she and Amanda were friends, later asking if she wasn't really her friend, otherwise why would she be marring a Grayson. Emily says she is willing to clean David's name for Amanda. In "Allegiance", Victoria realized that Emily was the one who wronged everyone who betrayed David so she starts to realize that Emily and Amanda weren't who they claimed to be. In "Impetus", Emily uses Amanda's death to make Charlotte realize the truth about Flight 197. When Charlotte talks to Conrad, he admits killing her. Victoria did a DNA test with Carl, and she realizes that Emily and Amanda changed their names. In "Execution", Jack said to Amanda that she didn't only honored her father, but Emily and Declan as well. Aiden goes to see Michelle Banks on behave of Amanda. Once Amanda knows that Aiden died he goes to Charlotte to ask her to move out David's body so since someone disturbed his grave, otherwise his ring would be still with his body, Amanda said that Emily would have wanted Charlotte to do it. Charlotte storms off saying she has no right to speak for her. Later, Amanda digs Emily's grave to frame Victoria. Emily's death was finally avenged along with Declan thanks to David Clarke who kills Conrad. Season 4 In the "first episode of the season", when Nolan claims Emily has an obsession with revenge and what would happen if he told everyone her real identity, she yells at Nolan that everyone she ever loved had been killed by the Grayson's, so this means she is referring to Amanda as well; a sing of how she still misses her friend. In "Disclosure", Emily told the truth to Charlotte about her identity; from this point on, Charlotte knows that the Amanda she knew, was never her sister. Jack talks about her to Ben, and about how she and Emily meet. In "Ashes", Charlotte meets David and just like her mother she hides the truth to her father, letting him believe his daughter is dead. In "Meteor", when David gave a fake statement of how Conrad imprisoned him, he says that Conrad is still alive so one can assume that he lets the world believe that he is unaware of his daughter's death. In "Repercussions", David visited her grave along Victoria and he is willing to find out what really happened with his daughter and later he made a promise to get revenge for her. Since David doesn't know the switch of identities, he was very confused about her daughter. Charlotte introduced Carl to David letting him believe that he is indeed his grandson. When Emily gets mad at Margaux for trying to place a camera inside of David's room, she says that she is fighting for Amanda Clarke and that she wanted her father's name cleared and the people who hurt him brought to justice. Later, she apologizes to Margaux by saying that she don't always thinks clearly when it comes to Amanda. In "Damage", David bashed Nolan over TV, since he thinks he didn't gave her all of her money, leaving no choice to Amanda then becoming a stripper. In "Ambush", David goes to apologize to Jack because he did not acknowledge everything he did for her, to which is Jack says it didn't matter and also that Amanda and Emily were close friends. When David go to see Emily for the first time, he said she come to meet her because she is his grandson godmother, and the best friend of his daughter, Emily said to David that she would have done anything for her and she told him about the fall from the balcony. Later, Emily discovered a flash drive filled with pictures of Amanda. When Emily reveals herself as Amanda to David he's no longer think of Amanda as his daughter. Emily said that if he had come for Amanda she would have know the truth and maybe she wouldn't have continued her path for revenge. In "Contact", Emily is angry at her father saying that she needs answers since she and Amanda both suffer when he was still working for Malcolm and did not anything about it. When Emily goes to talk to her father, he angrily says that he never asked her to clear his name, Emily gets sad and she goes away, thinking of the losses she had to clear her father's name, like losing Amanda. He later explained that Malcolm Black threatened him with killing Amanda if he didn't work for him. In "Atonement", Katherine Black realized the switch of identity's because of the events of "Intel". In "Madness", Malcolm Black goes after Jack for both reasons, he thinks he knows what happened to Kate, and also because he is David's son-in-law and father of David's grandson. At the end of this episode, Victoria tells Margaux that Emily and Amanda have traded their names, to which also Ben hears. Later, when Emily goes to the light house to talk to Victoria, Malcolm Black hear their conversation and he is now aware that he can still threat David. It is revealed later that David Clarke try to reach out to her through a letter, without knowing she wasn't his daughter. Even though, Amanda never saw it because, Malcolm Black went after her first. He took pictures of her being a stripper and later used them to blackmail David. All of this happened before Emily came back to the Hamptons. In "Abduction", Margaux wants to expose Emily, which would also expose Amanda. In "Kindred", David wants Emily to become Amanda again but Emily refuses, since she never meant to become Amanda ever again, if she ever did that anyway, Amanda would have had to change her name as well. In "Clarity", Emily told the truth about her identity, which let the world know that the girl Jack married was wasn't Amanda Clarke. In "Exposure", Emily did an interview in which she was asked what was the cost of her revenge, she responded high for people like the real Emily Thorne, who died saving her family. Emily said this while her voice cracked, showing her guilt and how she still missed her, thinking of her times in juvie, when they traded their names and in their last moments together. She also said, now crying, that she was one of the people who was taken away from her forever. In "Burn", Amanda grave's name its changed for her real one, Jack and Emily go bring her flowers. Jack said, he is glad she's here because for Amanda. Emily was her family for the most of her life. Then, Stevie changed Carl's birth certificate which now has his real mothers name. We also learn Amanda real birthday, she was one year younger than Emily which explains why Emily got out of juvie in 2002 and why she went to pick up Amanda the next year. In "Two Graves", when Amanda and Jack get romantical, Amanda says that things got complicated for her and Jack with Amanda and Aiden. Later when Jack and Amanda got married, Jack says on behalf of him and Emily that they would like to take a moment to remember the people they lost, He says Emily Thorne who brought love to their lives and his beautiful son Carl. Amanda did keep up her promise to Emily, since now she is wife and step-mother to Jack and Carl, taking care of them. Personality Emily was shown to be a happy and normal child in the photograph of her family that Amanda found in Stowaway after her death. But everything went wrong after her parents were killed in a car crash. She was sent to a foster family, in which she was sexually abused by the father. To one point, she tried to hang on but then she couldn't take it anymore and had to stab her foster father with a pair of scissors. That was the reason she was admitted to Allenwood. In Allenwood, Emily had shown hostility to Amanda the second they met. They even got in a fight in the hall. That's when Sharon Stiles, the warden of Allenwood, gave Amanda the advice of tricking Emily to being friends with her, saying that Emily is looking for a friend and less intelligent than her, so she could be easily manipulated. After this, Amanda made her believe that she was her friend. Since "being loved" was the only thing she wants in her life, she started to care about Amanda and as time passed, she began to see her like a sister. She showed this feeling, asking Amanda if they were really "sisters" when Amanda, came to say goodbye right before her departure from Allenwood. The necklace was given to her by Amanda during this farewell, with Amanda promising her she'll come back for the necklace, and Emily. About one year later, she was released from Allenwood, and Amanda is there to greet her just like she promised. Crying, she told her that people have a habit of breaking their promises when it comes to her. That's when Amanda asks her to change identities. She accepts this pointing it out that she would do anything for Amanda. After she ran out of the money that (now) Emily gave her, Amanda eventually became a stripper. While she has shown a flirtatious personality, she was capable of violence, which was proved when she killed Frank Stevens] with a tire iron, in order to stop him from revealing the truth about Amanda. Following this event, she finally found Amanda after dozens of failed attempt to reach her. She even flirted with Jack not knowing that he is actually Jack. Not wanting them to get involved with Graysons, Amanda wanted Emily to leave Hamptons but she refused, stating that she doesn't want to leave the only family she has in the world. This led to Emily revealing her identity as Amanda Clarke and getting into a relationship with Jack, so Amanda wouldn't be able to send her off. Emily calmed down with the birth of her son and proved to be a caring and competent mother to baby Carl for the short time she had with him. She held her loved ones above all else, and made great sacrifices to protect them. Her life, being the greatest. Relationships Family Jack Porter : Main Article: Emily and Jack Charlotte Clarke : Main Article: Charlotte and Emily : Emily pretended to be Charlotte's sister while she was Amanda Clarke. Children : Main Article: Carl David Porter : Carl is Amanda's only son and child with Jack. Friends Amanda Clarke : Main Article: Emily and Amanda Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) Season 2 *Baby Shower (Intuition) *Baby Carl's Baptism (Revelations) *Wedding of Jack and Amanda (Union) *Honeymoon (Sacrifice) Appearances Gallery Trivia *Amanda is sometimes nicknamed "Fauxmanda" by fans. *In "Control", It is revealed that Amanda held onto a photo of herself and her parents from when she was a little girl. *Amanda is the most aggressive of all the female characters, even Emily Thorne. She killed Frank Stevens with a tire iron, she tried to kill Mason Treadwell, and she shot Nate Ryan in the back. *Even though Amanda died under the legal name Amanda Porter (and was eulogized as such) in Season 3 her grave is shown bearing the name Amanda Clarke. This was a possibly an intentional retcon made by the writers to reinforce the identity switch between her and Emily Thorne. Memorable Quotes *I don't remember asking for your permission. * Looks like the bitch is back. Amanda_quotes1.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Porter Family Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes